Frozen Tundra
by Navatar13
Summary: Post-War Fic. Sokka and Zuko go on a hunting trip at the South Pole. Things heat up as they try to stay warm in the frozen tundra. WARNING: explicit yaoi/lemon
1. Chapter 1

The wind howled as the royal Fire Nation ship pulled into the bay of the Southern Water Tribe's capital. The first time Zuko had been here, the village had consisted of a few cracked igloos and tents. Each time he returned after the war though, there were more buildings, more people, and fewer temporary structures.

Zuko pulled his parka tighter around him as the ship docked. He took in the flourishing city with a smile. He really did need this vacation. He loved the Fire Nation, but the stress of running a country at the age of 20, meant that if he didn't get away every so often, he would burn his own palace down.

Team Avatar had been reuniting every year in the southern water tribe since the war had ended. The thought of the Southern Spirit Festival kept Zuko going all year.

Zuko saw Sokka waiting on the dock as he descended the ship's ramp. His tight wolf's tail whipped violently in the wind. He looked taller than Zuko remembered, and his shoulders had widened a bit, though he was still skinnier and shorter than Zuko.

"Zuko!" Sokka cried, rushing forward to embrace his best friend. "It's been too long, buddy."

"Much too long," Zuko agreed.

Sokka insisted on carrying Zuko's rucksack to the palace where he would be staying. His crew would be staying in the ship.

"No Mai?" Sokka asked.

"We broke up," said Zuko somberly. "It was probably for the best. We drove each other crazy. Where's everyone else?"

"Aang and Katara are picking up Toph, and they'll be down this weekend for the festival," Sokka replied. "I'm not sure if Suki will be coming this year..." Sokka's voice trailed off.

"Everything okay between you too?" asked Zuko.

Sokka hesitated as they climbed the palace steps. The top of the palace was clearly under construction. Waterbenders were working on the rounded tower in the center. "I broke up with her... I just didn't really want to be with her... like _that."_

"Bad year for love all around I guess?" Zuko chuckled. "So it's just us until the weekend?"

"Yup!" Sokka said, leading Zuko into the palace. There was a large entrance hall, with a beautifully sculpted staircase of ice. "Besides the feast my dad's throwing for you, we've got 5 whole days to ourselves!"

"Your dad doesn't need to throw a feast just for me!" Zuko said, blushing.

"You're the Fire Lord," Sokka said. "And it was my idea."

Zuko smiled. "Well I'm honored."

"I actually wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a hunting trip with me tomorrow?" asked Sokka. "We can go for a few days. Tiger-wolfs aren't hard to come by this time of year."

"I'd love to!" Zuko replied.

* * *

Zuko woke to Sokka's voice the next morning. The feast the night before had been wonderful. Zuko had never had Ocean Whiskey before, and he found it to be quite enjoyable.

"Good morning Zuko," Sokka said excitedly.

"Morning," said Zuko grumpily. He emerged from the layers of fur on top of him, shivering as his bare feet touched the icy floors of the palace. He wore only a short pair of black underwear. "Are you all packed?"

"Y-yeah," Sokka replied blushing. He turned his eyes away from Zuko as he dressed, but he would have been blind as Toph not to have noticed his muscles. He glanced back, and his eyes found the dark trail of hair leading downward from his belly-button.

"I'll be ready in 5," Zuko said.

Half an hour later Sokka and Zuko were at the outskirts of town. Zuko pulled the sled with their tent and spears, and they both had a pack. They trudged through the snow, and Zuko was grateful for the clear weather.

They spent the first night on an icy cliff. Sokka was convinced that they would find a trail the next day.

And he was right.

"Woah," Zuko said examining the size of the footprint. The tiger-wolfs print was easily a foot wide.

"Yeah, they're pretty big," Sokka said. "Luckily they don't travel in packs. The key is to get their neck or belly. With a net it's not too hard."

"Have you killed one?" asked Zuko.

"A couple," Sokka said proudly. "Their fur is really warm."

They followed the trail down an icy valley, until they reached a frozen river. Zuko led the way as they followed the tracks along the river, and Sokka followed pulling the sled.

"It definitely stopped to drink here" Sokka said, looking at an indented spot at the bank. "These aren't covered with snow at all, we must be getting close."

As Sokka moved to step forward, the ground below him cracked. The ice broke off from the bank and began to drift. Sokka plunged into the water as the sled drifted downstream on the detached ice.

Zuko moved like lightning. He was on his stomach in seconds, pulling Sokka out of the water by his hands. Sokka fell on Zuko, shivering.

"T-thanks," Sokka chattered. He was drenched in icy water.

"No problem..." Said Zuko, panting. "At least not yet. That was our tent that just floated away... And you're soaked."

"I got you pretty wet too," Sokka said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Zuko said. "But we need to find shelter and wood FAST. The sun will go down in a few hours and we need to get you dry."

"I've got an oil stove we can keep burning at night," Sokka said. "We'll just need shelter."

* * *

They climbed the valley a different way than they came. They knew there was no shelter behind them. They stopped periodically, so Sokka could stand near a flame in Zuko's hands, but his clothes were still soaked through... and beginning to freeze.

Sokka's footsteps became heavier as they got to the top of the valley. Ahead there were several large glaciers. Sokka fell to his knees, and Zuko used his firebending to warm him the best he could. But he had to get his icy clothes off of him. Sokka's lips were turning blue.

Zuko helped Sokka up. They made it to the edge of the glacier as the sun started going down.

"I'm going to make a cave," Zuko said. "Stand close to me fore some heat."

Zuko took a wide stance and Sokka stood behind him, teeth chattering. Zuko punched a fist of fire towards the glacier, and his flames melted a tunnel 3 feet wide into the ice. He shot the flames back about 6 feet, then crawled inside. He made his way to the very back, then formed a dome of flame around himself. He expanded the flames, melting the ice around him, creating a makeshift igloo inside the glacier.

"Come inside!" Zuko called to Sokka.

Sokka removed his pack, and pushed it in front of him as he crawled inside.

"You need to get out of your clothes" Zuko said, as he rummaged through Sokka's pack. Zuko pulled out the stove and lit the oil. "How long will this burn?"

"A-all n-n-night," Sokka replied, shaking as he removed his coat. Beneath it, his clothes were partially soaked too.

"Your sleeping bag is drenched" Zuko said, as he pulled it out of Sokka's bag. "We'll have to share mine."

Sokka laid his clothes and bag near the stove, hoping they would dry, as Zuko unrolled his sleeping bag. The front of Zuko's parka was wet from pulling Sokka out of the water.

Sokka shivered, in nothing but his underwear. He blushed as Zuko stripped down to his underwear too, thinking of sharing a sleeping bag with him.

Zuko climbed into the bag, and motioned for Sokka to join him.

"You're freezing!" Zuko said as Sokka climbed in.

"You're warm," Sokka sighed, and he laid down, facing the firebender. They laid on top of the extra blanket Zuko had packed, and inched closer to the stove.

An hour later, Sokka was feeling much better. Instead of focusing on the numbness of his toes, his thoughts turned to the man whose warmth he was sharing.

Sokka's fingers brushed against Zuko's chest hair, and immediately he had to turn over so that his back was to Zuko. He didn't want Zuko to feel him hardening against him.

"You okay?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, just trying to get comfy," said Sokka.

"Do you mind if I put my arms around you?" Zuko asked shyly.

"No I don't," said Sokka, blushing. He settled into the warmth and closed his eyes for a moment. Sokka opened his eyes as he felt something hardening against his ass. Something _big._

Sokka couldn't help himself. Every so gently, he pushed his hips back against Zuko. Zuko moaned and Sokka froze.

"Do that again," Zuko whispered into his ear.

Sokka thrust back into Zuka harder this time. He gasped as he felt Zuko's hand reach into his underwear. He gripped his cock tightly.

Zuko turned Sokka, so that he was laying flat on his back. Zuko crawled on top of him. He undid the clasps on the side of the sleeping bag so they had more room to move. Then he kissed him.

Zuko took the lead, slipping his tongue into Sokka's mouth. He humped him fast and hard before reaching down to remove his underwear.

Sokka removed his too, kicking them off. He spread his legs wide and reached down to grab Zuko's cock. His eye's widened at the size. It was so thick that his fingers couldn't wrap around it completely, and at least 10 inches long.

Zuko grabbed Sokka's 7 inch cock. They stared into each other's eyes, panting as they jerked each other off.

Sokka gasped as Zuko ground his hips into his. "You like that?" Zuko asked with a smirk. Sokka nodded eagerly. Zuko spread Sokka's legs wider and anchored his fists on the fur of the sleeping bag before grinding into Sokka. Their hips moved together for several minutes, as Zuko's tongue explored Sokka's mouth.

He moved to his neck, sucking and kissing-leaving his mark.

Zuko stopped abruptly and Sokka whined. "I want to fuck you," Zuko said.

"Good!" Sokka said quickly. His breath caught in is throat at the thought. Zuko, the Fire Lord, moaning and thrusting inside of him... his seed filling him. "I've got one condition though."

Zuko leaned back."Anything," he said.

"You have to cum inside me," said Sokka.

Zuko smirked. "That's my intention."

"I'm ready," Sokka panted.

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked. "I'm pretty big. I don't want to hurt you."

"I can take it," Sokka replied. "I've done it before."

Zuko nodded, then spit into the palm of his hand. He reached in between Sokka's legs and inserted a finger. Sokka gasped at the intrusiton.

"I'm going to get you ready," said Zuko. "I'm not bragging but I'm pretty big. I don't want to hurt you. I'm going to prepare you properly, because once I get going-" he leaned foreward and spoke in Sokka's ear, "I don't slow down."

Sokka shuddered at his words. "I like it rough," he admitted. "My ass is yours."

"Breath," Zuko reminded as he inserted another. He worked Sokka's hole, moving and turning his fingers inside him. He smirked when Sokka gasped.  
"Found it," Zuko said with a grin.

He peppered his back in kisses as he inserted a third finger. After a few minutes, a fourth.

"I think you're ready," said Zuko.

"Start slow," Sokka begged.

Nodding, Zuko flipped Sokka over so that he was on all fours. He lined his cock up with Sokka's hole and pushed. Sokka whimpered and pulled foreword before the whole head was in.

"Don't run from it," Zuko growled lightly. He placed his hands on Sokka's hips, holding him firmly in place. "Breath"

Sokka buried his face in the furs of the sleeping bag. "I need a second to adjust," he begged, tears forming in his eyes.

"Just a minute," Zuko growled. "I'm not patient, and you can take this." Zuko assured him.

After a minute, Zuko pushed again, this time sheathing himself completely in the water tribe boy. The sound that came from Sokka's mouth was closer to a small scream than a gasp. Zuko looked down, and spat on his cock, adding a small amount of lubricant.

"You said you can take it, right?" Zuko asked, smirking.

Sokka nodded, tears in his eyes. "I can, just don't go too fast at first."

"I'm going to start thrusting," Zuko said. "I'll go slow for now."

Slowly Zuko pulled out, and pushed back in. He kept a steady pace, listening to the sound of Sokka's breathing. Thanks to Zuko's careful preparation, it wasn't long before Sokka's pained moans were moans of pleasure.

"Good boy," Zuko mewled in Sokka's ear. "You ready for more?"

Sokka hesitated, then nodded.

Keeping one hand on Sokka's hip, he tightly grabbed Sokka's wolf tail with the other hand. He forced Sokka's face down into the fur of the sleeping bag. Zuko hitched himself up, placing his feet on the ground so he was squatting behind Sokka instead of kneeling, then he continued to thrust.

"A-aah" Sokka shouted, in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Zuko was thrusting at least twice as fast as before. Sokka gripped his dick tightly.

Zuko pushed Sokka's shoulders down as he continued to fuck Sokka at a ravenous speed. His hands moved so that his fingers lightly held Sokka's neck.

"You're mine," Zuko growled into Sokka's ear.

Sokka nodded, breathless from pleasure and pain. "All yours," he agreed.

Zuko fucked Sokka like that for at least 10 minutes, then pulled out. "Lay flat on the ground, hands above your head."

Sokka obeyed, laying flat, so that the only friction on his cock would come from the sleeping bag on the ground beneath him.

Zuko pinned Sokka's wrists to the ground before shoving his cock inside of him. He thrust in and out mercilessly. Sokka's gasps were somewhere between moans and sobs as he pushed back onto Zuko's dick. Sokka wiggled restlessly, trying to create some sort of friction on his erection.

With each powerful thrust, Sokka's cock was pressed harder into the ground. Soon the combination of the friction, and Zuko thrusting hard into is prostate was too much. Still pressed hard into the floor, Sokka came with a cry.

Zuko growled as Sokka tightened around him. Picking up the pace, he fucked Sokka into the ground for another five minutes, riding out his orgasm with a growl. Sokka could feel the heat as Zuko's unusually hot cum filled him.

"I'm not done yet," Zuko breathed into his ear.

Without skipping a beat, Zuko pulled and flipped Sokka over so that he was lying on his back. Holding himself up with his arms, he draped Sokka's knees over his shoulders, lining himself up with Sokka's hole.

Zuko let himself fall, using gravity and his weight to re-enter Sokka. He pulled out completely again, and fell back into Sokka.

Sokka gasped at the intensity of the thrusts. Zuko fucked Sokka like that for 20 minutes, until Sokka was hard again too. Using his earlier load as lube made it less painful for Sokka.

Sokka grabbed his dick again and started jerking himself off. Zuko's sweat dripped onto Sokka, as Zuko had not taken a break or slowed down in over an hour.

"I love you Zuko," Sokka whimpered, as cum exploded onto his chest.

"Fuck, I love you too," Zuko said in a deep voice, curling his toes as he blew his second load inside Sokka. He humped through the orgasm, slowing his thrusts until he finished. He went limp, falling flatly on top of Sokka, but not pulling out.

"You're mine?" Zuko asked.

"I'm yours." Sokka agreed.

"Come back to the Fire Nation with me," said Zuko. "Let me do that to you every night."

"Okay," Sokka said without hesitation. "I will."

AN: This is my first fanfic in a LONG time, and it's my first time writing smut! Any reviews or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Hakoda was sad when he found out that Sokka would be leaving. Sokka was going to be the official Water Tribe ambassador. He was proud, but made Sokka promise that he would visit the South Pole every year.

"During times of peace the Fire Nation has had ambassadors from every nation living in the royal city," Zuko explained to Sokka, as they watched the Southern Water Tribe fade from view. The wind was harsh on the deck of Zuko's ship, without any glaciers to block the icy gusts. "You'll be staying in my room though."

"Good," said Sokka, leaning into the larger firebender. "Trying to keep me easily accessible?"

"Yes," Zuko growled into Sokka's ear. "I'm going to plow your ass every night."

"What else are you going to do to me?" Sokka whispered, blushing.

"I'm going to tie your hands behind your back." Zuko started. "I'm going to lay you down on the bed, and fuck your mouth. I'm going to make you swallow my load. Then I'll flip you over and fuck you so hard that I'll bread the bed."

Zuko was interrupted by Sokka's mouth on his. He kissed him hard, then pulled away. "I wish you didn't have to leave early," Sokka whined.

Zuko would be taking the airship to Ba Sing Se to negotiate a new trade deal, before returning to the palace. Sokka was staying on the ship and would be arriving at the palace in three days. He was going early to meet with the ambassadors from the Northern Tribe and the Earth Kingdom.

"I know," Zuko said, holding Sokka against his chest. "After this deal, I'll make arrangements to have you with me every night, even if I'm traveling."

Sokka smiled at this, holding Zuko tighter.

"I'll send a messenger hawk when I'm close," Zuko said. "When I get to my chambers, I want to find you in my bed, with your ass in the air."

* * *

Sokka had to admit, it felt strange being the only one in the market dressed in blue. He wore his sleeveless water tribe tunic and calf length pants, but his warm boots had been replaced with leather sandals.

Sokka had been playing a lot of pai sho at a local tea shop in the market square. He was getting quite good. The sun was setting as he left the shop to make his way back to the palace.

Sokka had enjoyed the past couple weeks in the capitol. He loved exploring the palace and Caldera city, but he had missed Zuko.

Sokka stopped walking when a messenger hawk landed on the ground in front of him, squawking loudly. Hurriedly, Sokka pulled the scroll from the straps on the bird, and read the scroll.

 _Sokka,_

 _We should be landing in the capitol in a few hours. I want you waiting in my bed. I'm going to blow my load in your ass as soon as I'm there._

 _-Zuko_

Sokka shuddered, delighted by the commanding tone of Zuko's letter. Shoving the letter into his bag, Sokka sprinted up the high street to the palace.

Half and hour later, Sokka was bathed and perfumed. Wearing only a short pair of tight dark blue under shorts, he crawled into Zuko's bed. A few minutes later, he watched in excitement as Zuko's airship lowered into the volcanic city.

When he hear footsteps approaching in the hall, Sokka pressed his face into the pillow, lifting his ass in the air, to present himself to Zuko.

Excitement flooded through Sokka as the door swung open behind him.

"Get over here," Zuko demanded, clearly exited to see Sokka.

Sokka jumped up, and the two ran to embrace each other. Zuko kissed Sokka hard, easily dominating his mouth. After spanking Sokka lightly, Zuko lifted him over his shoulder and carried him to the bed.

"You'd better get ready," Zuko said gruffly, throwing Sokka onto the bed. He was glad he only wore his tattered traveling robes, as he bent a ring of fire around himself, burning his own clothes off completely.

Sokka pulled off his underwear as Zuko stepped forward, gripping the water tribesman's cock tightly.

His cock hard in Zuko's hand, Sokka spun on the bed so that he was laying with his feet towards the wall, and his head dangling off the edge of the bed.

"Mmmm," Zuko sighed, using his hand to guide his cock into Sokka's open mouth.

Zuko moaned as he filled thrust into Sokka's hot mouth. Zuko stroked Sokka's cock as his own pubes brushed against Sokka's chin.

He thrust roughly, causing Sokka to gag. Despite the relex, Sokka gripped Zuko's hard ass, encouraging each thrust. Sokka loved the feel of Zuko's heavy balls slapping his forehead.

After a few minutes Zokp stood, and pulled his cock from Sokka's moth.

"Turn around," Zuko commanded.

Sokka obeyed, spinning onto his hands and knees, presenting his ass to the firebender. Zuko smirked, the spat into his hand. He slicked up his fingers and worked one digit into Sokka's ass. Sokka moaned at the sensation.

"That's it baby," Zuko said as he inserted another. He stretched the boy's hole, moving and turning his fingers inside him, smirking when he found his prostate.

"You're ready for something a lot bigger," Zuko said, sending tingles down Sokka's spine. He lined his cock up with Sokka's hole, and spat on his cock again. "Once I get going, I'm not slowing down," Zuko warned, before pushing in.

Sokka gasped, pulling forward. Sokka had forgotten that Zuko was so big.

"Remember, I don't want you running from from it," Zuko growled. He placed his hands on Sokka 's hips, holding him firmly in place. "Relax. Let me in."

The head of his cock still in Sokka's ass, Zuko pulled Sokka's hips back, pushing his cock in the rest of the way. Sheathed fully in Sokka's ass, Zuko pushed Sokka's shoulders downward. Sokka hugged the pillow as he tried to adjust to the width.

Zuko pulled out halfway, before sliding back inside Sokka. Zuko bit his lip, watching his cock send vibrations through Sokka's round ass. Zuko spanked Sokka, drawing a cry from the younger boy's mouth.

Zuko struggled to maintain a slow pace while Sokka adjusted. Soon, he couldn't wait.

"You'd better bite that pillow, Sokka," Zuko growled in a deep voice. Before Sokka could respond, Zuko snapped his hips out and back in, thrusting at least twice as fast.

Sokka shouted, and bit into the pillow as Zuko said, to keep from clenching his teeth too hard. Zuko fucked Sokka harder than he knew possible. Sokka reached one hand down to grip his hard cock, dripping with pre-cum.

Sokka relished the sound of Zuko's balls smacking his ass. Zuko fucked Sokka in that position mercilessly for 15 minutes. Soon Sokka's pain turned to pleasure.

Zuko pinned Sokka's shoulders down to the bed, thrusting hard into the boy. Sliding one hand underneath Sokka, Zuko jerked Sokka off, pulling his wolfs tail back with his other hand.

"On your back," Zuko said, pulling out. Sokka flipped over in an instant. Lifting Sokka's ankles high, Zuko lined himself up, and thrust into Sokka again. Zuko climbed onto the bed now, so he was squatting on top of Sokka. Pushing Sokka's ankles further back, he rammed into his prostate.

Zuko continued his assault on Sokka's ass for what seemed like forever. More than an hour later, found Sokka pinned to the wall by Zuko, both standing now. Zuko, with his forearm holding Sokka to his chest, pounded mercilessly into Sokka's hole. Sokka's cock rubbed against the wall with each thrust.

"I'm going to cum," Sokka cried. Hot jizz splashed against the wall, as Zuko sped up.

Zuko thrust harder through Sokka's orgasm, as the younger boy tightened around him. He leaned down and kissed Sokka's neck as he reached his peak.

He shot an endless load of cum into the Sokka, breathing fire over Sokka's head, burning a hole into the tapestry hanging on the wall.

Zuko led Sokka to the bed, and they wrapped themselves together under the blankets.

"I love you Sokka," Zuko said tiredly. "I'm so glad you're mine."

"I love you too.

* * *

AN: Please give me a review, and I'll love you forever!


End file.
